Atlus Arcadium Rex
Atlus Arcadium Rex is a secondary antagonist during the "Shisno Paradox" arc of Red vs. Blue. He is the tyrannical king of the Cosmic Powers, a group of Artificial Intelligence presenting themselves as gods that view the Reds and Blues as a threat to the balance of the universe. He is voiced by SungWon Cho. History Origins Atlus and the other Cosmic Powers were created by Chrovos to enforce his will, but they decided they did not wish to serve him or the other Titans, slaying the others and imprisoning Chrovos. He and the other Cosmic Powers used holographic projections to make themselves appear as gods, with Atlus as their king. The Shisno Paradox Atlus is first seen sitting on his throne in a faraway sanctuary, receiving news from his subordinate Muggins that the Reds and Blues have embarked upon the "Pizza Quest", thus beginning the final prophecy. After Kalirama failed to deal with the Reds and Blues herself, Atlus calls a meeting with all the other entities to discuss the situation. Fearful that the Reds and Blues' continued time travel escapades would bring about the release of "him", Atlus ordered their deaths; stating that if he wants them dead they already are. Atlus' first point of business for dealing with the Reds and Blues is by transporting to Iris where Tucker and Sister have just gotten back from their time traveling escapades. However, as both of them are wasted, they mock Atlus, believing him to be a drunken hallucination, which Atlus does not take kindly to it. Sister and Tucker realize too late that he is real as Atlus immediately unleashes a devastating attack. When he sees that they are unharmed, he realized that Kalirama was right and they are indeed protected from the wrath of the gods. Instead, Atlus has his champion fighter, a cyclops named Grog, fight them in his stead. When Grog loses, Atlus summons Grog's wife before Tucker and Sis disappear. Huggins later appears before Atlus to appeal for a meeting with the Reds and Blues. Atlus angrily goes to think, blasting the moon as Kalirama convinces him that despite their disdain of the humans, they must meet with them to properly deal with the Agents of Chrovos. After some "alone time" between the two, they go with their son Genkins and their blacksmith Burnstorm to meet with Tucker, Grif, and Sister. In exchange for three wishes (which they already use up), the Cosmic Powers have them gather the other Reds and Blues. After they do so, Atlus reveals their past and origins to the Reds and Blues, tasking them with keeping their secret and stopping Chrovos from being released once more. But they instead choose to use the time travel guns to save Washington from his injury. the Fates then arrive and proclaim that the end times have come. Atlus expresses his hopes that the Reds and Blues will still succeed in stopping Chrovos. Singularity Atlus, along with Kalirama and Burnstorm, make a minor appearance in the past during the finale of Singularity. Having already been informed by Huggins, thought to have been dead, about Genkins' treachery, the trio are prepared to deal with him once he arrives. But it is soon revealed that Genkins and Chrovos are actually the same person, and while he declares himself a god in his lunacy, Atlus whacks him with the Golf Club and seals him away. Trivia *In one scene, Atlus destroys a moon in rage. This resembles the destroyed moon from another Rooster Teeth animated series RWBY. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Leader Category:Parents Category:Necessary Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Omniscient Category:Machinima Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Giant Category:Arrogant Category:Monarchs Category:Spouses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Siblings Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Usurper Category:Anti-Villain Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Grey Zone Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Destroyers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Mythology Villains Category:Magic Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Honorable Category:Genderless